


Ranting to a Conclusion

by Sinful_Ishimondo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Ishimondo/pseuds/Sinful_Ishimondo
Summary: Gender bent Ishimondo, because yes. Just something from my Amino.





	Ranting to a Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. Be nice.

"Oneesama!" Kiyoko Ishimaru complained as she watched her girlfriend move her head for the tenth time. Midori Oowada had her orange and black hair being braided by the tutor, her scarlet eyes staring at the delinquent, her lavender eyes staring back up at her. "Please stop moving so I can finish!"

"Why are you so moody?!" Midori snapped back, noticing the whiny attitude that she was showing. Kiyoko wasn't normally moody, unless she was either grumpy or on her period. The soft fingers of Kiyoko was lightly holding her hair to make little braids, which Midori has always accepted. "Wait... Are you being a little grumpy puss?"

"What do you mean a 'grumpy puss' oneesama?" Kiyoko ordered, always saying everything in the most polite way imaginable. It always would confuse Midori, even though she knew Kiyoko had dreams to become Prime Minister, for her family. It'd also make her slightly jealous of Kiyoko even having a family, while her own family was either all deadbeats or just bodies in coffins. "I'm still confused."

"You're being moody. Even Leah is noticing. And we all know she was high today."

"Which wasn't fun to deal with in detention, as she wasn't listening to why she has no legal readoning behind owning such a drug!" Midori was always down to listen to Kiyoko ranting on about something she cared about; law and politics. "She was refusing to listen to the point where I was ready to walk out in pure annoyance from her lack of self-care!"

"But sis, if she got it from her, You in technicality can't do much." They both knew Leah's best friend was old enough to own weed, so she can get it from her. 

"But I still wanted to tell he-" Yup. Listening to her tone increase in anger, while she slowly stopped playing with Midori's hair showed she was grumpy about it. She decided to shut up the tutor, by pushing herself up to kiss her. 

Kiyoko felt her face heat up, blushing as Midori shifted herself to lay on top of Kiyoko, lightly pushing her down onto the pillows. The taste of mint chap stick was all Midori could -- and wanted -- to taste. She was able to pry open he rolls, slipping her tongue in. The light gasp and moans by the tutor was driving her over the edge, but was forced to forget it all once she realized she needed air to breath. 

Once the kiss was broken, Kiyoko looked at her girlfriend blocking her way out, blushing deeply, as always. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed for a moment, never experiencing a deep and passionate kiss like that. Midori just laughed and laid beside her, pulling her close to her chest. She saw Kiyoko turn her back to Midori, letting her be snuggled to begin making sure Kiyoko had a nap to relax. She never normally took naps, but she seemed to always nap with the gang leader. 

"Sleep, baby." Midori whispered in her ear before kissing it and her cheek before laying on her shoulder and snoring softly. Kiyoko found no reason to resist, and just fell asleep herself, holding Midori's hand and hunting herself to sleep. And she never finished her braiding.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This was from my Amino page as well, but I needed something to post.


End file.
